Skylar Sage
Skylar Sage was a suspect in the murder investigation of archaeologist Karen Boulder in The Lost City (Case #19 of The Conspiracy) and the killer of cult leader Steven Crowe in The Truth Hurts (Case #24 of The Conspiracy). Contents https://criminalcasegame.wikia.com/wiki/Skylar_Sage# hide#Profile #Events of Criminal Case ##The Lost City ##The Truth Hurts #Trivia #Case appearances #Gallery #Navigation Profile Skylar is a 24-year-old member of The Higher Truth. She has long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is seen wearing a brown shawl over a purple blouse. Additionally, she sports a multicolored bead necklace with a large purple crystal and light purple nail polish. In her first suspect appearance, it is known that Skylar is a survivalist, has read The Lost City of Xerda and wears hiking boots. In her second suspect appearance, it is discovered that she eats donuts, meditates and listens to Dayglo Satsuma. Events of Criminal Case The Lost City Skylar became a suspect after Jones and the player found her mirror at the crime scene. She explained that she had gone to the crime scene to meditate. After Jones told her that a murder had occurred, she claimed not to have seen anything. Jones then asked if she was in The Higher Truth, which Skylar didn't answer. Skylar was spoken to again about her attempt to convert the victim into a member of The Higher Truth. She told them that The Higher Truth had descended upon the earth and that she sought its guidance. She also explained that the cult invited others to join them. She then revealed that the victim tried to mock her beliefs, but hadn't retaliated. Skylar was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Theresa Cole for Karen's murder. But she was later questioned by Jones and the player about The Higher Truth. She told them that they followed the "Enlightened One" as he could communicate with The Higher Truth. She accidentally told them that she had met with the leader in the tea room, prompting Jones and the player to reinvestigate there. They later learned that the cult's leader was Steven Crowe, one of their old suspects. The Truth Hurts Skylar became a suspect again after Gloria and the player found her carving of The Higher Truth's logo. When told that Steven had been killed, she wondered if the Release would still happen, and then left to warn the others of Steven's murder. Skylar was spoken to again about her canceled cult-recruiting interviews. She told them that she was the one who had canceled the interviews because the cult had seemed very exclusive. However, there was pressure to bring more people into the cult. When she told the victim about her misgivings, he told her that it was his mission to help as many people as possible to reach salvation, leading her to realize that she wasn't mature enough to question anything. In the end, it was proven that Skylar was Steven's killer. Admitting to the murder, Skylar said that she had confronted Steven regarding where the "donations" to the cult was going to during the fair. When Steven refused to give a concrete answer, she concluded that he was only using the cult to get rich and was probably not going to partake in the mass suicide. Blinded with rage, she had knocked him out with a rock and then stabbed his eyes with his earrings. Judge Powell sentenced her to 25 years in prison. Trivia *Skylar is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases. Case appearances *The Lost City (Case #19 of The Conspiracy) *The Truth Hurts (Case #24 of The Conspiracy) Gallery Category:Killer Characters Category:Murderers Category:Females Category:Girls